from hate to love: featuring lily evans and james
by potter-evans-lover
Summary: Lily Evans is a bright girl,but James is not so much.Lily hates James,but James loves her.join them in their life through hogwarts and beyond to see what really happened to them.please R&R!Discontinued!sorry guys...maybe ill write some more but i doupt it
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Great! Life can be hard at times, even when you think its perfect. Already lily's parents were arguing on whether to send her to Hogwarts or not. Yes she is a witch and she is proud of it. She didn't care so much when her sister ignored her since the incident…

_**Flashback start:**_

_Petunia and Lily were in their back garden when they were nine, just playing on the swings, when the strangest thing happened. Lily was swinging so high that she lost control of the swing and fell off. If not for her magic, then she would have probably broken a leg or even cracked her neck! But luckily, that did not happen. Instead she hovered in the air just before hitting the ground. Amazed by this, still in shock, she stumbled as she got up. Carefully controlling her balance, she walked over to where Petunia was standing, gaping at lily like a fish, she shrieked, "Freak! How in the world did you do that?! You were about to kill yourself and then you just hovered above ground! These things always happen around you since we were three!" lily's emerald eyes filled with tears, did _**she**_,__her own _**sister**_ call her a _**freak**_?! Who _**did**_ she think she was? " How this happened I know not of but I definitely know that I am _**NOT **_a freak! How _**COULD**_ you call me that?! I just got _**LUCKY **_that's all, and there you go on about how _**I'M **_a freak when you even can't control your own _**HAIR**_!" she exclaimed, anger rushing over her like a lightning bolt. As for the hair, it was true, it was fizzy and curly. " You always think your so perfect don't you? Huh? Yes mother always had a __**special place**__in _**HER**_ heart for _**YOU **_right? '__**LILY**__ this and __**LILY**__ that, oh and how you are such a _**WONDERFUL **_daughter to have' but no nothing special about ordinary Petunia, no she isn't special at all, all she does is sit in her room all day and _**PLAY **_with her dollies! You don't even come to check on me lil's. And you're saying that I'm exaggerating! You and your freak _**SNAPE **_can have fun together without me!" and with that stormed of into the house before lily could reply. Lily was outraged! She did __**NOT **__think she was perfect or __**SPECIAL**__! God how she hated her sister sometimes! And worst of all, insulting Severus, her best friend, was the last draw! She had to do something about her sister and that was it! Lily ran inside and grabbed petunias hair…_

_**End of flashback:**_

Oh that memory was so merciful, even if she loved her sister then, but now she felt nothing, not a single feeling towards her sister. Maybe deep down (but oh so very deep) she loved her. But knowing that she was a witch, her sister probably did not know if she cared for Lily in the same way. Meanwhile, her parents where still blabbering on weather she should or not go, " Oh just give it a break will you! Its really my choice if I go isn't it? And yes I want to go so stop arguing and forget about it! I'll just send a reply letter that I'm going to the school and its sorted." her parents just looked at her blankly for a moment, but agreed with her solution. With a sigh of relief, she went to her room to look at her list of school equipment she had to buy.

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, James potter was sitting in his room and waiting for his best friend, Sirius Black, to come over. What he did not know was that any second now, Sirius could come over. Instead James just had a quick flashback…

_**Flashback start:**_

_James met Sirius in Diagon Alley. Sirius was with his parents, annoyed by their stupidity of how close they were to the Potters. Of coarse they did not care weather somebody overheard, especially Mr. Potter, because they were blacks, lonesome, annoying, ignorant blacks. As they all say, bad blood never changes a person. Sirius was annoyed with his parents for being such brats all the time, they always talked about people behind their backs and never listened to what he had to say. He just never acted like a black at times. But as he saw him, James potter, everything changed. ignoring his parents remarks and warnings about the potters, he walked up to James and said holding out , "Hi my name is Sirius, Sirius Black." James just stared at him in shock and took his hand, " __**The **__Sirius back? From __**the **__black family?" he asked, nervous of weather to talk to him or not, "Yeah I know, I get that all the time! I hate it when that happens! ' All blacks are useless' I'm just normal though, no hate in muggle-borns and no believing in higher standards being pure-blooded, just an ordinary wizard who is against all horrid remarks against muggle-borns" _

"_Well then, I guess you should join us in that case! Call me James! I was just going with my parents to the robe shop. You can come with us!" James replied. "I'd rather not, otherwise my parent will kill me if I don't go back to them in time for lunch. I guess I'll see you later…"_

_**End of flashback:**_

From that day forward, he and Sirius were friends, best friends. And now he was going to diagon alley to buy his school thing with Sirius. James wondered what sort of friends he would have at school, weather he was going to be popular or not, or if he would even have friends at all. But know it does not matter because as long as he and Sirius stick together, they will be fine.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang. So he practically jumped down the stairs and opened the door to find Sirius standing in front of him. Grinning at James, he entered the house and started talking about what they were going to learn in school this year, and what the school would be like. Mr and Mrs potter had just walked in and Mr potter said, " time to go lads, otherwise the place will be packed and we will have to wait long in the queue." so James an Sirius got their things and used the floo transport to get to a girl called Lily Evans.

Lily was just getting ready to go get her school equipment when she heard Petunia scream in her room. Lily rushed up the stairs to see what is going on. Lily burst through the door and saw an owl standing in petunias window, tapping the glass. Shocked, lily opened the window so that the owl could fly through. The owl glided past onto a table and stood there like a sculpture. The owl chirped as lily noticed that there was a piece of parchment on the owls leg. Slowly, she took out the parchment and read it:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I would like to inform you that there will be a visitor coming to escort you to Diagon Alley at twelve o'clock where you will be able to get all your equipment from, including a wand. I hope you will enjoy yourself buying your equipment. The visitor is coming by floo._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The minister of magic._

_P.S. The owl may bite._

Lily read through the parchment over at least three times to understand what this was about. Surprised by the encounter, she rushed downstairs to show her parents the parchment.

Her parents agreed to this as they did not know where to go, or how to get there. So lily sat back down relived by the sudden time, eleven o'clock, got out one of her books (muggle books) and read. _Great,_ she thought, _know all I have to do I wait_. And rolled her eyes at her own comment.

James was suddenly scared of how the girl would react to him. Would the girl like him, or despise him? Did Dumbledore tell the girl that they were coming? Would he surprise her or scare her? These were the questions that haunted him throughout the hour of waiting.

When it was time to go, he took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. This was not his first time that he used floo transport, but still he never got used to it either. He shouted, " Lily Evans' house!" and disappeared within the green flames. Unluckily for James, the fireplace was blocked with some kind of barrier and had to wait until his father had arrived after him. All his father did was say, " Bombarda!" and the barrier exploded.

**James' POV:**

That was when he saw her, Lily Evans, looking at me with startled eyes. Her breathing uneven, slowly putting down her book, she came over to us and asked, "you're the person that shall be taking me to get my equipment are you not?" her eyes reaching mine at last. At that very moment, I melted into them. They were a perfect green, like a thousand emeralds glistening in the sun, with a tad of silver. It took me a few moments in my brain to recover from the sight. As I was pulling myself together, Lily was waiting patiently for an answer. Her eyebrows furrowed together as I did not answer and just gaped at her, so she turned to my father who gave me a stern look. I closed my mouth and controlled my emotions, despite the temptation to look at her again in the eyes. Instead I focused on her hair. Her lovely, silky, ginger hair. I could practically imagine how soft it felt. It was just below her shoulders, probably just cut it recently although it may be naturally like that. She looked so fragile, anything could snap her like a twig and yet maybe not, maybe she just looked it and was a completely different person altogether.

A loud screeching noise stunned me out of my daydream. Another small girl was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, screaming her head of at Lily. I had no idea what was going on so I just stood up and walked over to the girl to calm her down, but instead of calming down, she kicked me in my balls and ran off upstairs somewhere. I lay there, withering on the ground as Sirius came through the fireplace along with my mother. "James mate what the hell happened?" Sirius asked laughing his head off as he noticed me. "Jamsie! Darling are you alright? Who did this to you!? You poor thing!" my mother was in hysterics when she saw me. I did not like looking weak so I stood up and made a face, "Muum! Nothing happened that's all I just wanted to calm down… what's her name. Nothing happened, really, I just got hit in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sirius had just stopped laughing and grinned at me. " way with the ladies, you can't even calm them!" and started laughing again. On the other hand, Lily came to see if I was alright and mumbled something that I didn't catch. There was an awkward silence " are we going to go or are we going to just stand here like ducks in a pond?" Sirius' sudden outburst surprised everyone. " yes lets go but first let me introduce myself, I'm Robert Potter and this is my wife, Christine, my son, James, and this is Sirius black, a friend of James', who will be joining us today to also gather his school things. Now, are there any questions?" my dad explained. Lily had one, "Yes, what is floo?"

"ah yes that is how we will be travelling to diagon alley. If you would just get ready and we'll be off." Lily took some money from her parents and was ready to go. " darling have you ever travelled by floo before?" my mother asked. Lily shook her head. " then you can go with James if you don't mind dear" I was shocked when my mother said my name, so I looked at her and she winked! Oh I really hate her at times, but she is after all my mother. And that's what they're for.

**Lily's POV:**

I was just sitting there minding my own business when suddenly I hear a loud crack and some murmuring. Then there was a loud bang and the word 'bombarda' was being said and the fireplace collapsed as if there was an earthquake. Startled, I turned to look at the fireplace and there stood a boy and a man who (I thought) had no business here. My breathing became uneven and as I put down my book the boy looked at me amused. Ah yes its twelve o'clock, they're here to take me to get my things. So I casually got up and tried not to stumble over something as I walked towards them. "you're the person that shall be taking me to get my school equipment are you not?" I asked, looking at the boy. That was when I met the boys eyes.

They were hazel like the leaves in the autumn. They had a warm fuzzy feeling to them that I liked, maybe he will be my friend! His hair was as black as coal, also very messy, like he could not brush it in a million years. And I liked it, it looked natural. He also had circular glasses which made his face look so adorable. Was he a wizard? Will he come to my school? Is he coming with us? These were the questions that haunted me at the moment. I waited patiently for an answer, but suddenly his mouth dropped open and started gaping at me like a fish. That brings back memories… My brow furrowed. Lets not think about that now Lily. Great now I'm talking to myself, first sign of madness… I turned t o the man standing next to the boy, hoping for an answer. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, there she was, Petunia screaming her head off at me. I did not know what she was talking about until I looked at the fireplace. It was completely smashed. Now I know what she was on about. By the time I turned back the boy was already trying to calm Petunia in the wrong way, by putting his hands on her shoulders. I could only guess what would happen next, a kick in the balls, and before I knew it, he was on the floor withering. I looked at the man for help but he just shook his head. Then another boy and a woman came through the fireplace. Confused, I just stayed there until I understood what was going on. The boy with the woman started saying, "James mate, what the hell happened?" and laughed in the middle of his sentence. Ok so the first boy is James, but James who? Suddenly the woman exclaimed, "Jamsie! Are you alright? Who did this to you!? You poor thing!"

James said, "Muum nothing happened, I just wanted to calm down… what's her name. Nothing happened really, I just got hit in the wrong place at the wrong time." the second boy stopped laughing and grinned at James "way with the ladies! You can't even calm them!" and started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and went up to James to see if he was OK. His eyes glistened when he saw me come over. I had to hide my face with my hair to hide my blush. "God why do I have to blush?" I mumbled to myself, hoping that he did not hear me. There was an awkward silence "Are we going to go or are we going to just stand here like ducks in a pond?" asked the boy, obviously annoyed with the sudden silence and surprising everyone with his sudden outburst. "Yes lets go but first let me introduce myself, I'm Robert Potter, this is my wife, Christine, this is my son, James, and this is Sirius Black, a friend of James', who will be joining us today also to gather his school things. Now, are there any questions?" the man asked. So now the man is Robert Potter, the woman is Christine Potter, and the second boy is Sirius Black. " Yes, what is floo?" I asked curious of the way we would travel. "Ah yes, that is the way we will be travelling to Diagon Alley so if you would just get ready and we'll be off." Mr Potter said. Great that helped a lot. I don't know how to use the floo or anything. Just to be polite, I went to get money from my parents. As I was coming back, Mrs Potter asked, " Darling, have you ever travelled by floo before?" I shook my head. Of coarse not, I live with non magic folk if you need to know. "then you can go with James if you don't mind dear." I blushed, and quickly glanced at James to see he had a shocked smile on his face. He looked at his mother in a hopeful look but I did not see what Mrs Potter had to say to it. James just grinned at me as I went to stand next to him…

**Robert's POV**

As the girl, Lily Evans, went to stand next to my son, his eyes sparkled. That had not happened since his grandparents were murdered a few weeks ago. Oh she's the one and I know it. The way he looked at her when he first saw her was just fascinating. And the way he's standing there next to her, his body language confident, but hers uncomfortable, was just the way it was supposed to be. Ah yes, I may be a man, but women are not the only ones to notice this. Men do too. Plus Lily's soft ginger hair and green eyes will make a difference in the family. They must be destined for each other. But I have a feeling that James will make it hard for that to happen, knowing him. "right, James, come and get a handful of floo powder. As he came, she looked more and more uncomfortable with what was going to happen. Or maybe I'm wrong. "Lily go stand in the fireplace please." I explained to her. Just as James was about to go, I whispered in his ear, "you know that you will have to stand really close to her, well more like hold on to her" I winked, "go get her!" I just saw James' cheeks flush. That's my boy. James walked into the fireplace and held lily's arm. Luckily she didn't retaliate. James shouted "Diagon Alley" and they were both gone. When Sirius was gone, Christine said, " Ah, young love, such a wonderful thing." everyone else nodded except for me. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen between them later on. So I wouldn't call this love at first sight. But still, I may be wrong." everyone looked at me while I said this. Christine laughed silently and Lily's parents stared.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter end notes:

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever so please review. I'm not sure weather to make this a one shot or not but I think I'll carry on. I'm only 12 so don't get me wrong at times. Luv ya…

Author notes: all characters belong to J. and so on…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Remus

Normal POV:

**Lily and James stepped into the fireplace. James shouts diagon alley. Green flames appear…**

**Lily POV:**

Green flames surrounded them as James threw the powder at their feet. The last thing I saw was Petunia looking at me in disbelief. I held onto James for dear life. The feeling was unnatural, pulling James away from me. I felt sick and woozy. Everything was spinning. James pulled me out of the flames, into the room. It looked like Remus'. That was when everything went black…

**Normal POV**

The flames surrounded them as the powder touched their feet. James checked to see if Lily was ok. She was a pale as snow. All her features unnatural. She was about to be sick. Luckily they had to get out of the flames soon. He pulled her towards him, she felt limp and so light. _Something is wrong, I have to step out of here NOW! _James thought. So he pulled her out into a strange room that they were passing. It still pulled her back but he thought it with all his strength. That was when she collapsed into James' arms. _Oh God. What do I do now?_ hoping his dad would see them here, he waited.

But instead, a different boy saw them in the room. " Lily? LILY! What happened? How did this happen? Is she alright?" the boy asked. He had longish hair, just above his ears, which was a dirty blond. _How did he know Lily? Was he a friend? Was he even a wizard? _James thought. So he asked simply, " Who are you? And how do you know her? We were using the floo transport and I thought she looked ill so I just took her to the next place that would show up." the boy replied, "I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Lily's. She always had trouble with these things… I should have told her not to use floo. I'll go get my mother, she'll know what to do." and with that he walked of into the corridor.

James picked Lily up and put her in the bed. How they ended up here, he did not know, this never usually happens. Hoping Lily will be ok. James admired the room. It was very clean, no clothes on the floor, no books thrown on the bed. Too clean for James' liking. Also it smelled of pine, and a strange tinge of honey. A good mixture to make it a homey effect. It reminded him of his grandparents house, they used to live in the woods where there would always be laughter and a friendly scent, familiar to the one in the room. It pained him to remember these memories, since they had died not long ago. Tears warned to break any second. They fell down his cheeks.

He blinked them away just as Remus had come back with his mother, or he thought she was. His eyes were all worried for his friend. Jealousy welled up in James, though he did not know why. The woman went up to Lily to examine her. Remus went up to James and asked, "So you're the one who was taking her to get her things from diagon alley? What's your name?" James was surprised at the sudden questions. "Yes, I am the one who has to take her to get her equipment, although this was unexpected to happen. I should have thought that she would not have used floo before. But then again we all make mistakes." James shrugged his shoulders, "I'm James Potter, my parents are both aurors and I intend to become one as well. Perhaps you have heard of them?" Remus was obviously surprised to meet the son of such important aurors. " my pleasure to meet you Mr Potter…" he was interrupted by James "please, call me James, I hate it when people call me that. It makes me think that I'm old. Do you have any owls and paper? I will have to tell my parents that I'm ok 'cause they'll get all hot and bothered. They probably think someone's taken me or something." Remus laughed, "Certainly… James, but you'll have to explain what happened and everything…" and handed James some paper and a quill. He wrote:

_Dear mum and dad, _

_I'm fine so don't start calling the ministry or anything. Lily was looking very ill so I got out of the fire at the next stop just in time before Lily collapsed in my arms. We're at Remus Lupin's house so if you need to check on us come here. Mrs Lupin is checking if Lily is ok but I think she's fine. Apparently Remus knows Lily and explained that this always happens to her. So don't worry about us and we'll catch up with you later._

_Love from James._

_P.S. I don't think that Lily will be well enough to go on today so when she wakes up, I'll take her home back to ours. See you soon._

James folded the note and attached it to the owl. It chirped and flew out of the window.

**Lily POV:**

Oh! Where am I? What's going on? Why is there a familiar scent going through my nose? This is so strange. I wish it would all stop… WAIT! Am I at Remus'? I opened my eyes and looked around. Yes definitely at Remus'. All I remember is James and I in the fireplace together.

I met James' eyes. They looked so relived. And I didn't know why! "J-James…" I stuttered "Why are we at Remus'? and why am I lying in his bed asleep?" James frowned, "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" he was worried about me! Oh God what to say? Umm… "No not after we stepped into the fireplace… nothing after that." I frowned at this. Did something happen to them? "Did I miss something?" I asked, studying his features carefully, "No, you did not miss anything. You looked very ill and pale while travelling so we ended up here, I took you out of the fire and you collapsed. But luckily Remus here found us and told his mum you were unconscious and she treated you while you were asleep…"

"How long was I out for?" I asked interrupting him.

"Oh only about a few hours but no more. Its good to see you again Lily! how have you been? Haven't seen you in ages." Lily smiled at Remus as he asked her weather she was alright. She did know his condition and tried to hide it while asking seriously, "Oh I'm alright thanks! It does seems like years doesn't it? Are _you_ ok Remus. Knowing how you have been lately, still feeling uneasy?" He knew what I was talking about and just nodded and gave me a look while saying, "Yes I have been perfectly fine since my illness. Thank for asking!" James obviously noticing the awkwardness didn't say anything. But Remus' mother did. "Alright you two, you should get going now. You don't want to keep James' parents waiting now do you! I'll go get some floo powder and you'll be off!"

"I'd rather not go by floo if you don't mind. Well not with Lily's condition as to say. Could you apparate us back to my manor if you please Mrs Lupin?" James said, Lily sighed with relief. Good. She did not have to use floo again for now. "Of coarse James darling, grab my arm then!" Remus' mother replied. James grabbed her arm, so I did the same. Sticking my tongue out at Remus, I said good-bye and the room disappeared.

Another room appeared which was grand and beautiful. It's ceiling was covered in patterns which moved like snakes. The furniture was antique and still in good condition. On the walls were pictures of James and his family. Also a few with Sirius Black. But the amazing thing was that they were all moving either laughing or flying on a broom, they all moved. Lily turned to face James who was holding a camera. "smile!" he laughed when Lily did. She was so happy! So she had to ask him, "Are you going to Hogwarts as well? Or are you going to another school? It would be nice to know another person who will go there."

**James' POV:**

Did she just ask him that? "Pardon? I did not quite hear you." I asked, still shocked at what she said. "I asked weather you are coming to Hogwarts as well. Or if you were going to another school. Because it would be nice to know another person who will go there." Hmm whom might that be? "Yes I am coming to Hogwarts and this will be my first year there as will it be yours. May I ask who are the other people other then Remus?" she simply replied, "Snape, Severus Snape…"

___________________________________________________________

Chapter end notes: sorry this chapter was a bi short in some ways but it would get a bit, well lets say wrong? But I promise that the next chapter will be longer ( and I mean A LOT longer). Well please R&R. I really need some more advise on my grammar and such so please please review! I hope you have a nice summer and I think I'll be writing up another chapter soon enough. Luv ya…

___________________________________________________________

Authors notes: of coarse all characters and settings belong to the one and only, J.. Though I wish I made this all up, but hey, look on the bright side, at least we are aloud to write fan fiction!


	3. Chapter 3:The Prophecy

James' POV:

**I was shocked to hear the name. SNAPE! Is she friends with such an imbecile? "The Snape? The stupid git I have hated for years on end?" this surprised her, " HOW could you insult Severus? He just might happen to be my best friend and next-door neighbour! I don't CARE weather you like him or not! He is still my friend! Now if you don't apologise this instant, then you shall have to take me back HOME!" WOW, I did NOT see that coming! Best friend? How can she even be friends with him. But yet again you do pick your friends. "sorry Lily, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It just slipped out of my mouth that's all." I gave her my best sorry look. I did want to be friends with her after all. Though it pained me to say sorry to that git. I knew that if I blew it with her, then she would have really gone to her house and never spoken to me again. Even only knowing her for a few hours, she seemed that sort of person. I could see that she was still annoyed so I started a new conversation, "So what are your parents like? And who was that girl who kicked me in the balls?" She started to laugh, though I did not intend to, " what? What's so funny?" I seriously don't understand girls at times. "No its nothing. I just have to thank her for that when I get home. I guess we're even now." huh? "I don't know what you mean… oh now I get it! Its NOT, repeat NOT funny! If that was you who felt it you wouldn't laugh!" but she carried on giggling like a little girl. Oh its on! So I started tickling her. She was really ticklish from what I saw. Squirming and laughing like mad. She tried to escape but I held onto her waist. Then it was silent. She looked up at me with a strange look on her face. She was uncomfortable in this position, I could not help myself. I lowered myself closer to her, almost reaching her face…**

**Lily's POV:**

As I tried to get away from him, he grabbed hold of my waist. I stopped laughing and he stopped tickling me. I felt uncomfortable in this position. I looked at his face, trying to see if he felt the same. And yes, he had that look in his eye, the one that my mum used to tell me about. Suddenly, he leaned closer to my face as if he could not help himself. He was so close that I felt his breath in my mouth. Hmm, peppermint flavour? Yes definitely.

That was when his lips touched mine. They were soft and sweet. Half of me wanted to slap him, but the other half wanted more. His lips moved more fiercely, trying to catch my depth. So I obeyed him. Our lips traced each others. I knew he was ready for the tongue gesture. I stopped suddenly. What was I doing? I barely know him and I just randomly kiss him? I came to my scenes. The only solution was to slap him… no, that'll break our friendship… but again, he has been insulting Severus…

I slapped him. Sirius came in the room just in time to see this. He exited slowly, trying not to be noticed by us. I put my nose up high and stormed out.

**James' POV:**

Ow! That hurt! Great that ended well. I was just starting to think that she enjoyed it. Way to spoil a mans groove! I guess I'll have to get used to it after all. That was when Sirius came in, "Whoa mate, you really have to learn from the best now don't you? Two girls rejecting you isn't enough for one day? I think I'll have to get you that book… '100 rules to impress a girl' you know? Seriously you cant even calm them! you'll have to come to me for lessons you know!" Sirius blabbered on about the rules while I daydreamed about those emerald green eyes… "James! Are you even listening to me? What did I just ask you?" Oh God, what was he talking about? "Erm… how to fry eggs?" I asked sarcastically. Sirius didn't find it funny, " mate what happened to your smooth moves? So go on, give me the details!" that sounded so girly that I didn't reply. " Oh ok. Sirius is transforming into a girl blah, blah, blah. I don't care! Just tell me what happened." so I told him everything, from the fireplace to the kiss. Sirius was shocked by everything that happened in this one whole day. Sirius would feel a little awkward at the part where I held her by the waist, so I skipped that part. Sirius was shocked that lily was Snape's best friend. So james knew what was coming next… " whoa! don't tell me that you still like her James!? She will probably be slytherin for all I know! You can't be sure she is good enough for you if she is friends with _them_." Ah, Sirius and his hatred. I've told him enough times already not to jump to conclusions like that. " Hey! She is sweet, kind and sensitive! She even hangs out with Remus Lupin! If you'd listen to me for once, then you would know that his whole family came from Gryffindor. So if you would pay attention then you would see that she mixes with different people. And Snape just so happens to live next to Lily so I would imagine that you'd have noticed." He looked at me with disbelief. Well it was worth a try. Oh but she wasn't that bad you know! She actually acts like she is a Gryffindor already. She isn't all snobby and rude. She is sweet and polite. Well, I've only known her for what? Six hours? And already I have a feeling towards her! So maybe Sirius I right. don't judge a book by its cover, as the muggles say.

**Lily's POV:**

Oh he is so annoying! To make me fall for him like that is so out of bounds! I really hope he knows that he did the wrong thing to the wrong person alright. I walked into the room where Mr and Mrs Potter were. I was surprised to see my parents with them. " Mum, dad. What on earth are you doing here? I thought you went to meet Petunias boyfriend or something like that!" That was when I saw James and Sirius come into the room. I glared at James, even though it hurt to. He just smiled sheepishly back. I faced my parents, waiting for an answer. "Well?" I asked.

" Darling, James' parents called us to inform us of what happened when you used the floo network thing… We were so worried about you honey! So we came here to wait for you. James' parents told us that you ended up at Remus' house and we were so relived!" at this comment, they came up to her and hugged her. "Mum! Your embarrassing me!" She just laughed when I turned as red as my hair.

**James' POV:**

Lily returned home, knowing that she will be going diagon alley again the next day with him. I stared after her as she went through our front door. "James what did you do this time? I thought you two were getting along so well!" my mother exclaimed "n-nothing mom. Its nothing. A guy thing!" she just nodded and left the room leaving only James and his dad. Sirius had left not long after Lily, so he could talk to him with no problem and no disturbances. "James, what is troubling you? I can see it in your eyes so don't lie to me. Is it about Lily?" Ah! Why did he always know the problem? " Erm, dad? Have you ever felt differently about a person before? Like a feeling that you have never felt in your life?" I asked, avoiding the question with Lily. He nodded. " Yes son. I have. And it was your mother. Now tell me, is she Lily? You do not have to answer this if you wish, but I may help you more if I knew." he looked at me expectantly. I gave him a weak nod. Not knowing weather it was the right thing to do. " I thought so. See that is a sign my lad, that you feel a great deal for this person. What it is, I shall not tell you, but I give you this advantage. Do not forget who you are. You are a Potter! And what do we do?" I replied sarcastically, " Prank, prank and prank." my dad shook his head. "It is not that, though you are right that we are pranksters. We are loyal to those who are worth it. Not meaning only pure-bloods, but muggle-borns. Is Lily nice? Does she listen to you? If so, then don't give up…" I interrupted him,

"But I KISSED her dad! What should I do? She hates me now! At first she went with it but then suddenly BANG and she was gone! I've made a mistake!" my father just looked at me with surprised eyes. " James, you did nothing wrong. If she seemed to enjoy it at first, then that is a good sign. Girls have strange personalities and us men will never find out what really is going on in their heads. Maybe you took it a step too far. She probably just wanted to be friends at the moment, but she may like you a tad more then a friend should. Take it easy on her. Whatever you do, do not apologise to her in a corny way like ' Oh my God, I'm so sorry about the kiss you know… I didn't mean it!' just say that you were not thinking what you were doing and that you could not resist her eyes in the moment. Tell her you like her a bit but that it is not major. Be a gentlemen and treat her with respect." then he mumbled something I did not catch, something like '…the one…' I ignored it anyway. That was the longest speech he had heard his father say. " Dad, thanks for the advice you know, it really helped." I smiled as I exited the room, thinking of what to say to Lily he next day.

**Normal POV**

As james walked out of the room, Mrs Potter walked in. " Robert, what was wrong with him? And why was Lily glaring at James?"

"Ah, it is what you call young love darling. James kissed Lily" A gasp escaped Mrs Potters lips. " How did this happen? When? I was not expecting him to have such strong feelings for her! Oh Robert this is wonderful!" Robert just shook his head, "No, unfortunately she hit him after. But it was to be expected. I am sure Sirius will talk some sense into him later. Yes, I think Lily is the one in the prophecy Christine. It goes;

_First hatred she will feel,_

_Then love will reveal._

_Even through the darkest times,_

_He will love her with all his mind._

_He, the stag, will save an enemy,_

_She, the doe, will have her revenge._

_Apart they are powerful,_

_Together they are extraordinary._

_She the one to keep him whole,_

_When life threatens to disappear._

_He the one to start it all,_

_With a single kiss that changes everything._

_Her mind confused and full of question,_

_His mind full of love and affection._

_They are the ones who will create the one,_

_The one who shall save the world._

_The small one will save the land,_

_The dark lord though is not destroyed._

_For the chosen one will survive,_

_The deadly curse of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_He shall create great deeds,_

_But loosing one of great need._

_The rest of his family is destroyed,_

_Alone to face his own fate._

_A battle will begin,_

_He must sacrifice his soul._

_For he is the only one to destroy him,_

_For one cannot survive without the other._

_But the one who will survive,_

_We shall never know._

_The potter and his flower._

_Together to save the world._

Mrs Potter read through the lines carefully for it to make sense. The only lines she did not understand was 'he, the stag, will save an enemy' and 'she, the doe, will get her revenge', "Robert, what does it mean about 'he, the stag, will save an enemy' and 'she, the doe, will get her revenge'. Does it mean that they are animagi? Or is it their patronus'?" Mrs Potter asked. "I am afraid I do not know Christine. We may need to contact Albus and tell him what we found out." and with that they apparated to his office.

**Lily's POV:**

Meanwhile, Lily was recapping on what happened during the day. Why did James kiss her? Was it an accident? Why did she enjoy it? She had to stop thinking about this and fast. She had to apologise to James when she next saw him. That slap was pretty harsh. But after all he deserved it, insulting Snape was one thing, but kissing her was another. How could he live with himself? If he was like that all the time no wonder she would react to him in that way. The thing that was bothering her most was why James hated Severus that much. Its not like he was evil as such. He may be a bit weird a times by changing his mood in an instant, but he was nice to everyone she knew. Well maybe not everyone, but still. She already had an iffy spot for James and that was all that was going on between them. She disliked him just a bit but that would probably go tomorrow.

Finally, she could go to sleep. She snuggled into her bed and dosed into a dreamless sleep.

**James' POV:**

James was thinking about what his father had told him earlier. What did his father know that he didn't? Were they hiding something that he wasn't supposed to know? James was unsure weather to ask what was going on or not. So he had left it. At the moment, he was daydreaming about Lily, her fiery ginger hair in the sun. Maybe even on the beach in a bikini! He put that thought out of his mind. And her eyes, those beautiful, emerald green eyes. How he had stopped the kiss, he did not know. It was going so well. Then suddenly BANG and she was gone. God I really don't understand what girls are on about sometimes! But he had his whole life to learn these things so he left that comment be for the time being. As he drifted into a deep sleep, his last thought was Lily.

**Sirius' POV:**

Why did james always get the good girls? It was so unfair! And they even met by a coincidence! Plus he had to live with the horrid Blacks. As usual they kept saying to him "Sirius! You should never hang around with the _Potters, _they have betrayed us with their muggle ways. I knew that letting you go to that, that _school_ of yours would get you soft. that's why we didn't send your brother there! You are a bad influence you know?" god how hw hated those flipping people! He was so different to them that he did not even know if they were his family! " MUM can you just fucking shut-up! I hate living in this house and everything about it. If your so disappointed with me then why don't you just kick me out already!?" I shouted back at her. The move out card always shut her up. "Now Sirius, why don't you talk to your mother in an appropriate way?" Ah, my father. At least he had some sense in him to not talk about James' family like that near me. He would always avoid getting me angry, since what I last did to Regulus. I was not able to control my magic that well at the time. I accidentally made a hole in his arm until you could see the bone. My mother looked at me with dismay. "Sirius, you are not to swear at your own mother like that. Do you understand. And I will not make you move because you are my son, and I care for you very much. So don't even think about pulling that trick again. With that I stormed upstairs to go to bed. Slamming the door as hard as I could behind me, and went to bed.

**Normal POV:**

Mrs Black looked up the stairs after Sirius, tears in her eyes. "I told you that we're loosing him Charlotte. He will not change for the world. We should leave him to figure out his own fate on his own. Just leave him be." Mr Black reassured Mrs Black. "But Michel, he may leave us way too soon if we keep this up. I'm not sure how I will handle it then."

"Charlotte. Do not worry about it now. He is too young to understand the consequences of his actions. Unless he shall change his ways, we cannot do anything about it. He chooses his own future, not us. We only give him shelter, food, and warmth. We also have to love him for who he is. He is a Black after all. He will choose his path soon enough to know what to do."

"But I'm worried Michel. I cannot just stand here and do nothing. We have to help him somehow!" Mr Black just shook his head, "No. We have made our choices in life. Now he has to do his." and with that Mr Black left the room. Mrs black mumbled to herself.

___________________________________________________________

chapter end notes: See! Told you that I was going to make it worth the short chapter! It may be confusing with the Sirius part at first, but you'll find out what they were talking about later in the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please tell me what you thought and R&R. Luv Ya…

___________________________________________________________

Author notes: all characters belong to J. and so on…


	4. author notice:

Author's notes:

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry fort he long wait, but i just can't seem to open up my latest chapter on this computer! I know its annoying but i can't do anything about it right now. I'll try to open it soon but i can't guarentee that i will be able to. Again i'm really sorry about this! I'll just start re-writing it again if this carries on! Luv ya all…

Potter-evans-lover.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Author notes:** See! I told you that I'll find a way to open it!!! Yay for me!

**Normal POV:**

Lily woke up with a start. She heard the most annoying noise in the world, Petunia screaming. She looked at the time, it was six-thirty. She groaned. Why oh why does she have to do this every time I had a peaceful, dreamless night? Lily thought, she was ready to yell at petunia when an owl tapped on her window. "_God_ people! Can you just give me a break for once in my life!?" Lily yelled. She was too annoyed to even go back to sleep. She opened the window and took the piece of parchment off the owls leg and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry to wake you this early in the morning but this is an emergency. We will be coming to get you at about 7ish so be ready please. And could you take some pills with you? You know, because of your motion sickness thing? I hope you're not annoyed with me 'cause it's not my fault that I had to wake you! I don't want no slaps later on wink. See you soon._

_Yours always,_

_James_

_P.S. I think Remus is coming with us today so you won't be alone with me sigh._

Well, at least he apologised. Lily thought to herself. She laughed at the parts where he winked or sighed. She took out a piece of paper from her drawer and wrote to him. Lily attached the parchment to the owls leg. It chirped and flew out. She had started laughing in the middle of writing the letter. He had to be joking! She thought, in two hours she had to get ready! With that she went to get dressed.

Meanwhile at potter manor…

I wonder whether she will reply to the letter or not? James thought. He was hoping she would be alright with waking her up so early in the morning. It wasn't fair after all. Bolker (the owl) came back with a start. Tapping the window wildly with its beak. James opened the window carefully, just in case the owl bit him. He walked up to it and saw a note. Uh-oh, James thought. Lily had obviously written back to him. Knowing her, it was going to be something weird, well not weird as such, but awkward. She was going to be angry and he knew it. He read the parchment.

_James,_

_I hope your happy with yourself! It takes a lot of guts to wake me up in the morning! I will get revenge somehow, but for now, let's forget about it. Why do we have to go by floo again? You know what happened last time! sighs Oh well, I'll take some tablets just in case(if you don't know what they are then they are small little cubes that you swallow and work just as well as normal medicine but it's easier to travel with). What time are you guys coming!? Isn't it unfair enough that you have to wake me at this hour unnecessarily!? Oh revenge will get sticky! Muahahahaha!!!! (don't mind the evil laugh, just a habit winks) have a nice trip, and I mean literally trip up you ass (joke). See you soon _

_Never yours in a million years,makes a gagging noise_

_Lily._

I knew it! James thought to himself. Although he did not know why Lily had done that evil laugh, he knew that he was going to get what's coming to him. Oh well, he thought, might as well just get ready! He went to the kitchen to eat…

Oh God there's only like what? Half an hour left and already I can't find my sock, Lily was in her room. She was going to go hyper if she did not find her sock soon, "How on earth am I going to go to… what's that place called again? Oh yeah, Diagon Alley. Anyway, how?" Lily was yelling at nothing. She was seriously going mad. And that was a bad sign. She did not want her parents to take her to some random mental school. "Ok I'm over reacting, it's just a small thing that I should not be worrying about right now." She took a few small breaths to calm down and finally found her sock under her cover. "Lily darling, why don't you put your coat on and get ready?" her mother asked, trying to get Lily to calm down. Lily just ran down the stairs without a reply. " That Girl's going to change a lot you now" Lily heard her mother say to herself. She had just put on her coat when she heard a crack in her living room. That must be James, she thought. She walked into her living room an saw him grinning at her with Remus by his side.

**James' POV**

"Hi Lily! You ok after yesterday?" Remus asked, "Never better Remus, never better" she replied while looking at me. My expression changed suddenly to a dull frown. " Hey Lil's, are you still mad at me for waking you up? 'cause if so then I'm really sorry about that. I had to you now!" I asked awkwardly. He looked into her eyes to find that they were smiling, well more like laughing. He sighed in relief. She's not gonna kill me! I thought with pleasure. "Yes Potter, I'm still mad at you. But… I'll forgive you, for now" Great! Now she's gonna call me by my surname! I wonder why? "Ok! Lets get going now, into the fireplace we go!" I wonder if Lily has taken her… tablets. Is she going to go with me again? I guess I'll find out soon enough. I saw Lily look at me with glee. This should be fun. I stepped into the fireplace and saw Lily follow. I smirked. She must still be scared if she's following me. I took a handful of floo powder and motioned to lily go grab my hand before saying Diagon Alley. Green flames surrounded us once more, the last person I saw was Lily's sister, looking at me with hatred.

The feeling came back again pulling and twisting my stomach. I checked to see if Lily was ok. She just smiled at me and never let go. Oh god how I love that smile! It's sweet and kind but at the same time, graceful. I really did like her, a lot.

Diagon Alley appeared in front of us. I lightly pulled on Lily's clothes to get her attention, when she was ready I stepped out of the fire…

**Lily's POV:**

I stepped out of the exotic green fire. That was the first time I saw Diagon Alley. It was huge. Witches and wizards surrounded the alley. Everyone either walking in gowns or robes. Shops were around every corner. Olivander's wands, Twitty Twats Tricks to success, Gringotts, Barney's book beneficial's and many more. Lily wondered which shops she had to go to get her school equipment. The Alley was obviously old, by the look of the buildings. But there was a fresh new feeling to the place, like the first day of spring when the flowers blossom. She remembered when she was small how she used to love new places. She I looked at James in fascination. She had been living in a whole different world before but now, she belonged here, with all this strange, but fascinating land. How could anybody miss it? It was so grand! What if I knew people who came from this place? Like Remus! I've known him since I was little and I only found out that he was a wizard one month ago! And then I found out why he was never home when it was full moon. James' parents came right behind us, "James darling, me and your father have some things to do at Gringotts. Take lily to get her things on your own ok?" I looked at James once more. He was smiling, but not properly. "Ok" His eyes were sad and lonely. Like as if something was bothering him. His parents left. James spoke,"You know, I remember my first time I came here. I was with my grandfather. He told me that I was big enough to come with him to his work. He told me everything that day. About how life was never fair, but that it has its advantages. About how one day, I will have to do something that I cannot change. And he read me a poem. I thought it was a poem at the time but now I see it is a prophecy. I have not told anyone about the conversation yet, neither the prophesy. Not even Sirius. But I have a feeling I have to tell you it. I know it's strange, so don't get freaked out by…" I interrupted him. Why was he telling me this? Was this not private with his grandfather, more like a secret? "James, why are you telling me this? I may think I am not the right person for you to be telling. Maybe you should ask your grandfather first? I mean, your parents would understand you better then me…" James looked at me for a moment. Surely taking in what I just said to him. He can't have trusted me this much to actually tell me these kind of things!? "Look Lily, my grandfather died just three months ago. He was murdered by a freak called 'Lord Voldemort'. He told me this a year ago. That if I told anyone, it had to be the right person. Lily I trust you, even though I have known you for just one day. I have this strange feeling about you that you won't let me down. I don't know why, but I just have to tell you. My grandfather said that I should trust my heart, not my mind. That I have to use my mind to succeed, not to make the proper decisions. I know this is all confusing to you, but he also said that her name will bear the flower. Your name is Lily, like a lily pad. It must be you because you are the only person I have a strange feeling to. Look, remember that time I kissed you?" Of coarse she remembered, she was still annoyed at the fact she rolled her eyes, "sorry about that by the way. I could not help myself. I was pulled by some sort of force, maybe even magic to you. Lily, I like you. And I admit it. But there is more to it that we do not know. So will you please just hear me out?" I looked at him in shock. Did he just admit that he liked me? I nodded very slowly, unsure whether to answer or not. " Thanks Lil's. moving on, here's the prophecy…

_First hatred she will feel,_

_Then love will reveal._

_Even through the darkest times,_

_He will love her with all his mind._

_He, the stag, will save an enemy,_

_She, the doe, will have her revenge._

_Apart they are powerful,_

_Together they are extraordinary._

_She the one to keep him whole,_

_When life threatens to disappear._

_He the one to start it all,_

_With a single kiss that changes everything._

_Her mind confused and full of question,_

_His mind full of love and affection._

_They are the ones who will create the one,_

_The one who shall save the world._

_The small one will save the land,_

_The dark lord though is not destroyed._

_For the chosen one will survive,_

_The deadly curse of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_He shall create great deeds,_

_But loosing one of great need._

_The rest of his family is destroyed,_

_Alone to face his own fate._

_A battle will begin,_

_He must sacrifice his soul._

_For he is the only one to destroy him,_

_For one cannot survive without the other._

_But the one who will survive,_

_We shall never know._

_The potter and his flower._

_Together to save the world._" "

**James' POV:**

I looked at her. Hoping she would understand. I tried searching her eyes, to see if I could find her reply. She looked at me with a guilty but stern look. "I'm sorry to hear that your grandfather died, James" she had said my name like never before, like it mattered to her that I was hurt. "But I cannot help you. I do not understand what this all means. But you can trust me that I will not tell anyone about this conversation. I wish I could help more, but I truly cannot." she was looking away from me. She was obviously hiding something. "Lily. Please don't look away from me! Your hiding something and I know it! Please, I need to figure this out!" we walked into a shop on our own. I recognised it. Old with book-shelves. "ok tell me later" I winked at her "Well, we might as well get our wand now" I Smiled at Lily. She didn't look shaken at all. Instead, she was looking at the shelves. I was amused at how interested she was. "James, you know that conversation earlier, about the kiss?" she asked. I nodded happy that she was not at the least bit shaken. " well I felt…" she was interrupted by a creaky voice I had known for many years, "Mr Potter, I was looking forward to seeing you sooner. So you're here to buy your wand…"

**Normal POV:**

Lily turned around to the voice she had heard. There stood a man, about in his thirties, looking down at them. His hair hardly had any colour in it. It was quite frizzy if you would see it really closely. The length was half-way down his ears. His skin looked old and crumply. But at the same time quite young. His eyes were a grayish colour, like a mist on a night breeze. He had small oval shaped glasses on the tip of his nose.

James smiled at the man, "Olivander! It has been quite a while! I am escorting Miss Evans here to get her equipment for Hogwarts. We thought we could start of buying wands, I too need one of coarse." James replied to Olivander. "Ah, Yes. Miss Evans. My father worked here before I did. He had also sold a wand to your grandmother Marie I assume?" she was surprised that he knew who she was "Erm…"

"Now there is no time for talking 'm dear. We will have to get you a wand!" and with that he left them alone. James chuckled. "Ah, the old man hasn't changed a bit! It's quite amusing actually the way he was speaking to you, you know. As if you were someone very important" She blushed. "Why do you think that is?" she asked, also giggling a bit. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, "Oh, you know, his father was very famous. Also his father never talked about anyone as highly as your grandmother." she couldn't help but blush again. It was starting to annoy her. "So how do you know him?" she asked with curiosity, trying to create a conversation. "Ah. Long story, short. My parents met with him in the pub." she nodded in unison just as olivander came back with quite a few boxes. "Now, Miss Evans, which is your wand hand?" She Looked at James confused, "Your writing hand." James assured her. Lily held out her right hand. Olivander looked closely, studying each patch of skin. Slowly he took out a wooden stick which was buffed and polished. "Try this one Miss Evans. Unicorntail, nine inches. Good for transfiguration." Lily again looked at James to explain what Olivander was on about. "Transfiguration is when you turn an object into an animal, or yourself even. But you need a licence for that sort of thing." James mused. She nodded and turned back to Olivander. She took the wand and flicked it. It felt too light in her hand and it didn't have a good grip. It flicked out of her hand in a flash. Luckily, Olivander caught it before it crashed to the floor. " obviously not that one. Maybe you need a larger one?" lily did not know how she was going to fit a larger wand in her pockets, let alone this one. So she just nodded. He gave her another one, but this time it looked different, as if it was just the style for her. It wasn't completely old-fashioned but it wasn't completely new either. She took the wand form Olivander. She felt a new energy fill her. Slowly growing used to the feeling. She pointed the wand at James, who had his back turned, admiring the shop. She muttered under her breath "Illuminatus" it was the first thing that came to her head. She thought it sounded mysterious and magical. James suddenly tuned around with a shocked expression on his face. Well he didn't exactly have a face anymore. It was all twisted and squashed like a sponge. Then it changed after a minute or so to something like a duck mixed with a rabbit or a hare. Every so often, his expression would change according to his mood. Olivander was fascinated by the new discovery and studied it carefully. By the time James would get really annoyed, Olivander changed him to his normal self yet again. James was obviously angry at Lily. "Well that's what you call revenge Potter." and winked at him. "Miss Evans, if you would please tell me where you learnt that spell from? It is quite fascinating if you should say! It seems that the Erinus chose you as its master. You see, the Erinus has been in this world for centuries and has never chosen anyone before now. It is curious why it chose you. You must have great potential for it to do its magic. This wand is eleven inches, it has the hoof of a doe. It is very uncommon that people have a part of doe implanted in their wands." Lily looked at Olivander. Spell? She thought. What spell? I don't understand. A doe implanted in the wand? How can that be? "I am afraid that I do not understand. I just said the first thing that came to my head, that's all. It was 'Illuminatus'. It reminded me of illusion, the brotherhood of the Illuminati and illumination so I just said it. As for the doe thing, it was just a coincidence." Olivander looked at her in shock, James too was surprised at this. "Well my dear, it cannot be a coincidence because the wand chooses the wizard, not vice versa. If that is what the spell was, then I shall sell this wand to you and no other. Dear, you have an amazing talent that I have never seen anyone have in a long time. You will be excellent in charms 'm Dear. Just like your grandmother…" Lily blushed. "But, you are unique. You did not have to think about the word for very long, it just popped into your head. Therefore, you are better and more advance with your magic then your grandmother, whereas she was careless with it and that is how she lost it. Maybe just maybe, she has it in her to do it again. But I doubt that she will try again after what had happened. Lily, do not let people get to you just because you are muggle-born. Be strong on the inside. The wand will be six galleons, please." Lily gave Olivander the money and waited for James to pick his wand.

James waited for Lily to go out before asking, "Sir, what do you mean that she has a special talent? I bet anyone could make up the word at the spot…" Olivander shook his head. "No Mr. Potter, that is where you are wrong, she has an extended amount of vocabulary which will allow her to do these things. You may not notice this, but she is a very calm and shy person, just like I told her. She is not the sort of person you would think she is. I have a good feeling about her in a way, as if she will do something extraordinary one day. But that's another story for you to find out on your own. Now what wand shall you have, hmm? I bet something cheeky would be good for you. Yes, this one will be good." Olivander took out a quite dusty box, it was covered with a strange strand of string. Traveling up and down, suddenly going into the box. James heard Olivander mutter some spell to open it. "I have been saving this wand for quite some time Mr. Potter, it has been with me since I started working here. It is a special wand handed down in my family from generations. I wish to sell it to you and I hope it chooses you because it suits your personality…" James interrupted him. "Look sir. I cannot take this away from you just like that. It is rude and irresponsible! How will I be able to live with myself if I do that?" Olivander just smiled. "James m' lad. As I have said before, the wand chooses the wizard. So just have a look please?"

James took the wand in his hand. It look different then any other he saw. All the wood entwined with another like the box. It fitted just right into his hand. He felt nothing though. It was wrong, "Sir, its…" he finished in mid sentence because he noticed one in the window of the shop. "Sir, can I see that wand in the window? It looks just right." and with that Olivander gave it to him. James had just touched it and he felt energy entrance him. Olivander seemed to notice this so he said "m' lad have it for free. Get a sugar quill or something." with that he left.

James and lily got their things and met up with James' parents by the fireplace. "Erm, James?" James looked at lily expectantly. "Thanks" and with that she hugged him.

__________________________________________________________

Chapter end notes: this one is a bit longer then the rest and I'm trying to change the story a bit the original that everyone writes you know? So I hope you enjoyed this chap. I don't know when I'll be writing another but it'll probably be soon enough. Luv ya all!

__________________________________________________________

Authors notes: DISCLAIMER! All characters belong to J..


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**James' POV:**

I was… well you couldn't really explain it in fact. I had so many mixed emotions at the time that I forgot about reality. Lily had hugged me! I knew that I should not be acting like this but I could not help myself.

Sirius, my parents and myself were going to meet Lily at Kings Cross train station. They had agreed to meet half an hour before the train left to Hogwarts.

I was literally bobbing up and down from excitement as if I was on a boat. Sirius was starting to get annoyed with me.

"Come on mate! Get a grip! It was just a hug, no big deal!" this snapped me out of it. I was annoyed with myself for loosing my concentration again. "sorry" I replied to his tantrum.

We were driving in… a car? It was fascinating, really. Some scrap piece of metal on wheels. I wondered whether they were going to discover automatic openers or something like that next. Too bad they don't have magic, I thought randomly.

We were just arriving at the station. It was nine-twenty and she wasn't there. " Guess we'll have to wait"

**Lily's POV:**

I was driving to the station with my parents. I had never in my life heard of a platform like mine before in my life. 9 ¾. It was strange, but what has been normal for the past few weeks? It seems like my life has tipped upside down. Everything that I thought was weird before, was absolutely normal. All the strange incidents that had happened around me before have sense now. Even the way my grandmother's actions and attitude to all the magic. Everything fitted like pieces of a puzzle.

They were almost there, just minutes left until nine-thirty. Well, I thought, at least I'll be on time.

I was surprised to see James there already. He did not seem like a person who was early. But then again, he did come with his parents. They seemed so sophisticated. But you can never judge a book by its cover can you?

I stepped out of the car with my parents. All my school books and equipment were in the boot. Whilst my parents were busy putting my school things on the trolley, I suddenly saw Flounder. He was my owl which I brought in Diagon Alley. The only reason I called him Flounder was because, at the time, I was fascinated by the species. All that blue and yellowness got me gob smacked. I rushed to get him, but James beat me to it.

"I'll take that Mrs. Evans!" James said with flattery. I rolled my eyes at him as he grinned at me. It was just so him to be acting like a gentlemen, well at least he thought he did. To me, he just looked like a goof, trying to impress me but just making a fool out of himself.

We entered the station together. I was still wondering where platform 9 ¾ was at the time. I searched the platform, 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. We came to a sudden stop. Was the platform meant to be here? That's odd, there's nothing here but platform 9 and… OH! I get it now! There must be a portal here or something. I looked around, expecting to see a light or something around the corner. But there was nothing.

"Erm… where exactly is this platform?" I asked expecting an answer. Mr. Potter laughed.

" Ah, m' dear! You have to say good bye to your parents now. They cannot go through with you if they are non magical" Again he had avoided my question. James noticed my annoyance and whispered in my ear,

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry about my dad. He's always like this…" I smiled to him. He had to always make that innocent expression didn't he?

I had said goodbye to my parents and as soon as I tuned my back, they had already left. I sighed. They will never support me in this will they? I waked back to stand by James.

"Right! Lily get your trolley ready and stand a few metres before platform number 10." I did as I was told. I wondered what I was going to do next.

"Now honey. Run as fast as you can at the wall and don't hesitate, otherwise you'll just crash or be half way through it. No pressure!" oh great, no pressure? Well when you tell someone 'no pressure' then they're bound to think that there's pressure now don't they?

I shook my head. Concentrate Lily, concentrate. I started running, slowly at first, like a jog. But then I started running faster and faster, slowly getting a hold of myself, I closed my eyes.

**Normal POV:**

She awaited pain. There was none. She skidded to a holt. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened my eyes to check if she had made it. Her eyes widened at the sight. Right in front of her, was a train. Not the like the ones at Kings Cross which held about a hundred people on board, this one was huge! The train must have taken years to build by hand! Well, it was probably made by magic, but still. Lily could not believe her eyes. She just stood there and gaped at the train.

**James' POV:**

I was not far behind her after she had left. I stopped running and stared at Lily from behind. I was still amazed that she had hugged me without prompting, she was just so beautiful. I saw Snape out of the corner of my eye.

As usual, Snape was wearing his black cloak, black trousers and black top to match his long, greasy hair. He was walking up to Lily in his bratty attitude. It pained me to even think Lily alone with Snape. I pushed his trolley with a bit too much force. Snape also saw me and sped up. I had an advantage though, I was closer to her. I beat him to it and tapped her on the shoulder.

"so? What do you think?" I asked her. She looked startled when she turned around. But relaxed as she saw me. Then her eyes widened as she looked behind my shoulder.

"Hold that thought" she replied and walked around me. I turned to see Snape smirking at me.

"So Potter, having any luck with Lily here? Or are you as useless as I thought you were?" Lily gasped at this remark and punched is shoulder slightly.

"Severus Snape! I did not expect that of you! How can you say that? He is certainly not useless, but he is my friend! Don't ever do that again!" Lily looked at him with murderous eyes. I guess you do not want to get on Lily's bad side. I murmured,

"Well he can't help it if he's a git you know" Lily then turned to me.

"Will you two just stop it, please? What is it that makes you hate each other so much?" well, at least her voice softened!

"our families were friends once, but they got off on the wrong foot so its just natural that we hate each other." Snape answered. I laughed. He was giving her that version of it?

"Now _Severus, _why are you telling that version huh? Are you too embarrassed to tell the truth? Or are you just too much of an arsehole to admit to her what your family done? Well? If not, I'll tell her the real reason why we are enemies shall I?" I loved tormenting him with his past. It annoyed him so much.

"Don't you dare _Potter_, you know that it wasn't my grandfather's fault that your shit of a grandfather put mine in Azkaban for something he did not do!"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain him following _VOLDEMORT _huh? See, you can't even say his name, can you. Its always _Dark Lord_ for your family isn't it? Its really your family's fault for my grandfather's death! So don't go blaming my family for something they did right! And Lily I am sorry for you to hear this but HE IS A FUCKING DICK HEAD. AND HE DISRESPECTS OTHERS AROUND HIM." I was absolutely furious. How could he blame my family! Its not like his is better or anything. I felt a had on my shoulder, I recognised it instantly. I turned to see Sirius shaking his head and mouthing "get a gip of yourself mate!" I nodded and turned to Lily. I waited for what she had to say…

**Lily's POV:**

I just stared at them both. How could they hate each other so much when they weren't involved in it.

"Both of you just shut up! You're both as bad as each other you know? It was neither of your faults so get over it already. Just get a hold of yourselves! But SNAPE! How could you start this up?! I thought you were different? You're both just ignorant prats!" and with that I ran from them all. I took my trolley with me and took my luggage to an empty compartment. I was so upset! Why would they do that? It was o unlike them. I decided that I would take a rest…

**Normal POV:**

…

Lily woke up suddenly by a banging on my compartment door. "come in!" she said sleepily. It was a girl, about the same age as Lily with very dark brown hair, almost black. It was long and fresh. She had a fringe that was just above her eyes. Her eyes. They were a dark purple. It was strange but yet, it looked normal. She was quite tall. Average height, whilst Lily was short. She looked at Lily and smiled.

"I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadows. I can't find any free compartment. So can I sit with you? Well we? There's two of us, Raven and me, Raven is just coming in a minute." Lily looked at her and smiled. She seemed nice.

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you. Yes you can sit with me. I'm a bit lonely actually. So yes. Your friend can too." Dorcas sat opposite Lily and smiled. Then another girl came bursting in. she had raven lack hair with blue streaks in it. Her eyes were brown, almost black. She was medium height.

"Sorry to barge in like that but I had t look everywhere for you! D? Who's this?"

"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you." Lily replied politely, despite the rudeness the girl displayed.

"Sorry, I was rude and stupid. I'm Raven Kingslon. Thanks for letting us sit with you. By the way, a boy named James Potter is looking for you. He says its urgent. And he is kinda cute you know?" Lily blushed.

"Oh. Forget that he even wants to talk with me. I don't care." Dorcas nodded and raven just waved her hand and pft.

"So Lily, are you muggle-born or pure-blooded?"

"Raven!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"I'm only asking! Sheesh! Keep your hair on!" Lily laughed.

"is she always like this?" Dorcas nodded.

"Yep! All the time! You'd better answer otherwise she'll start tormenting you on it!" she winked and I laughed.

"Well I'm muggle-born. But I don't really care. What's the point of it anyway? Its just blood right?" she asked, wondering what all the kafuffle was about.

"well your not going to be in Slitheryn, that's good. I heard that when you're a Slitheryn, you'll probably be joining you-know-who."

"who? Voldemort?"

"shhhhh! don't say his name!" Lily was shocked.

"what? All he is, is a freaky goof that kills people! Who needs to be scared of him anyway? Its not like he's going to turn up here any minute is he?" suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt. All the lights went on and of. There were screams and shadows in the corridors. Lily took out her wand and went out into the corridor. Dorcas and Raven protested but Lily still went. She started thinking of a word that sounded just right for the situation. 'imperidant' sounded ok. She thought. She shouted the word at herself and she disappeared. She must have cast an invisibility spell. She suddenly saw a shadow appeared in front of her. She tried to remember a spell that she had read to stun an opponent. Ah, Lily thought, "stupefy!" the figure fell and lay there motionless.

The lights became normal and the screams dies out. She returned to her normal self as the spell died out and everyone was looking at Lily. She blushed from embarrassment and looked at her shoes.

Suddenly a crack was heard, and a woman with robes on stood in front of Lily. Whispers where heard everywhere.

"Silence! Now please tell me who was brave enough to confront this deatheater?" everyone pointed at Lily and she blushed even more.

"A first year?! How can that be possible? Tell me your name darling." Lily looked at her. She wasn't sure who this woman was. But she told her anyway.

"L-lily Evans." there was a shout heard and James came rushing over to her.

"Lily are you ok? Are you hurt in any way? How?" he was panicking.

"Mr. Potter! Could you please calm down! I will speak to Miss Evans alone. Everyone do what you were doing please!" the woman shouted over the murmurs of the students. "Miss Evans, please come with me." Lily followed her to a compartment. There were people there. There was also a huge person though. Everyone but him went out as they entered. The Woman started to talk,

"Lily, please tell me what happened and how you stunned the deatheater. And how he did not see you whilst you did it." Lily looked at them both. Trying to figure out who they were.

"Oh, I am sorry that I have not introduced ourselves. I'm Professor McGonagall and this is Hagrid, the game-keeper of Hogwarts. I am a teacher and head of house also at Hogwarts." Lily nodded.

"Well, I would have to tell you a bit more then just what happened….?" they just nodded. "Well it all started when I was buying my wand, when I held it the first time, I felt a pleasant warmth. And I came up with a word 'illuminatus' and pointed my wand at James Potter, who was also with me at the time, and said the word. His face changed shape according to his mood. I chose this word because it was mysterious.

"now what happened in now was familiar. I was talking to my friends and they mentioned Voldemort but only saying 'You-Know-Who' though. I thought it was inappropriate and said his name." they both gasped at this but Lily continued. "We heard screaming and saw shadows in the corridor so I went to see what was happening. My friends tried to stop me but I didn't listen. I tried to think of another word to make me unseen and I thought of invisible. So I changed it slightly to make it sound more magical and I came up with 'imperdiant'. it made me invisible for a wile and I suddenly saw a shadow. The lights were going crazy so I did not know who it was. I had read some of my school books during the past two weeks and came across 'stupefy' which was supposed to stun people. So I shouted it and stunned the shadow. Please it was no big deal though. Anyone could have done it so could you not make a big fuss about it please?" Lily felt so wrong. It wasn't her to be doing things like this, though she was brave, she did not like the attention. Professor McGonagall nodded but said,

"Child, I agree on not making a fuss, as I know that you are shy. But you are wrong in one thing, no ordinary first year could have done what you did. You have courage like no other person I have met, and you are also very brave. You are unique and have great potential, do not forget that. We are here now so go get your things." Lily nodded and left. Hagrid looked at the professor.

"Minerva, I hate to tell you this, but Lily is going to be a target by You-Know-Who."

"Hagrid, I know, that is why Dumbledore is to know about this. And Lily is correct on another thing also. We should not fear saying his name. that is what makes him stronger by the second." Hagrid grunted.

Meanwhile…

Lily was getting her things ready and people were all at the door waiting for her to come out. Suddenly she heard James' voice shouting.

"Let me through! I'm her friend!" Lily saw him bash into the door of the compartment with a few other boys. She recognised Sirius and Remus but not the third one. James and his companions burst in.

"Lily, I would like you to meet my friend, Peter Pettigrew…"

___________________________________________________________

Chapter End notes: sorry this was a weird ending but I just found it hard to think of anything else. I was kind of dreamy at the moment and could not concentrate. It is random I know. If you have any comments about this then please tell me. Lily to me was a clever and bright girl, so I think that she would be able o do things like this. I know that James is supposed to be cheeky but I'm getting to that part soon enough. There will be something that will happen to make him the cheeky idiot of the year but at the beginning, I believe that everyone is always good when they have a new school. But you'll have t just read on to find out what is next. I really am tired at the moment so if this does not make sense to you then don't blame me! Luv ya all!

Potter-Evans-Lover.

_________________________________________________________

Disclaimer! All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, including the places!


End file.
